Electronic documents such as ebooks, electronic magazines, electronic newspapers, etc., have become very popular in recent users. The electronic documents are often managed and distributed by content distribution systems that receive requests for accessing different electronic documents, authorize the requests, and download or send a copy of each requested document to the authorized devices.
Different electronic devices such as tablets, ebook readers, smart phones, and personal computers are widely used to read these documents. These electronic devices, however, have different display capabilities. For instance, many newer versions of tablets have high-resolution displays while the older versions have low-resolution displays. Sending a high-resolution version of an electronic document that has high-resolution images to a device with low-resolution display wastes the resources of the device since the user of the device cannot experience the high-resolution images dues to the low-resolution of the device display.